Repetitive or cyclical exercise apparatuses are frequently used in strength and fitness training and conditioning, as well as in the rehabilitation of injuries and physiotherapy. Such apparatuses include, for example, stationary indoor bicycles, step climbing machines and elliptical movement machines, amongst others.
Muscles can be exercised in various ways. In isotonic exercises the muscle length changes as force is exerted by the muscle. Isotonic exercises can either involve concentric contraction, in which a muscle shortens as it exerts force, or eccentric action, in which a muscle lengthens as it absorbs a force. In eccentric action, instead of pulling a joint in the direction of the muscle contraction, the muscle works to slow down or decelerate the movement of the joint. Exercises such as lowering a heavy weight or doing squats typically involve eccentric muscle action.
Studies have indicated that exercise which includes eccentric muscle action can produce greater gains in strength than exercise involving concentric contractions alone. Other benefits of exercises involving eccentric muscle contractions have also been observed.
Most cyclical exercise apparatuses induce mostly concentric muscle contractions, although a number of exercise apparatuses have been produced that allow exercise with both eccentric and concentric muscle contractions. These apparatus typically include pedals that are operated by the user's legs or arms and a seat in which the user sits in a recumbent position. The apparatuses are often intended for rehabilitation after injury and consequently operate at low speeds and, even when operating at high speeds, provide inadequate performance enhancement for competitive sportsmen.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved exercise apparatus that addresses or ameliorates the shortfalls set out herein above.